1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball retriever. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf ball retriever having multiple methods for retrieving a golf ball.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of devices are known for retrieving golf balls from water, woods, hazards, and the like.
However, there is a need in the art for a golf ball retriever that can be used while both in a seated position, e.g., when sitting in a riding golf cart, and in a standing position.
Many golfers, and non-golfers, participate in golf tournaments known as scrambles. As is known, these scrambles generally entail all golfers playing from the same position, that position being determined by the best shot amongst all shots from each of the golfers. For example, after each of four golfers in a team tees off, three of the balls must be retrieved and re-placed at the position of the best shot. Retrieving these three balls generally requires either getting out of the cart, bending over to pick up the ball, and returning to the cart, or extending your arm from the side of the moving cart, and grabbing the ball from the moving cart. The first alternative being overly laborious, and the second being unsafe.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved golf ball retriever that can be used to retrieve balls from a seated position in a moving golf cart and in a standing position from hazards such as water, brush, and the like.